undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Undertale
Canon= Undertale (stylized as UNDERTALE or UnderTale) is a role-playing game developed independently by Toby Fox in the Game Maker: Studio engine. It was released for Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X on September 15th, 2015. The game has been met with incredibly positive reviews. Gameplay Undertale is a role-playing game that utilizes the traditional mechanics normally seen in role-playing games but with a number of differences. The battle system in Undertale is turn-based and seems to be heavily inspired by bullet-hell games - in particular the Touhou series of games- where the protagonist's SOUL, represented by a red heart, must avoid attacks unleashed by the opponent. During the player's turn, they have the opportunity to fight the opponent, perform actions that can change the opponent's mood, use items, and show mercy by sparing the enemy. The game has a large emphasis on the morality between killing and sparing the monsters encountered, as the player's actions determine what ending they will receive. Main Story Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battle, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their magicians sealed the monsters to the Underground with a magic barrier. However, this barrier is not a perfect barrier. Many years after the war, in 201X, a human child climbs Mount Ebott for their own mysterious reason. It is said that those who climb the mountain never return. The child discovers an enormous hole in the mountain and falls in while trying to get a closer look. Now, the story begins. The protagonist, who is suggested to be named after the player, starts off their adventure in the Ruins and shortly meets Flowey, a sentient flower who attempts to kill the protagonist for his own amusement. He is later thwarted by a motherly monster named Toriel, who teaches the child how to solve puzzles and resolve conflicts in the Underground. After a boss fight with her, she allows the child to exit the ruins. Development Undertale developer, Toby Fox, originally sent a demo for the video game merchandising website Fangamer to play back on May 2, 2013. The game was met with positive reviews and a public demo was later released on May 23, 2013. Undertale was funded through a kickstarter campaign with a goal of $5,000. It ended up receiving $51,124 from 2,398 people. Due to the short length of the demo, Fox expected the game to be completed as early as August 2014. Trivia * On two preview images of the official website's "about" section, the character's name is Taco. * The page title of the website's "demo" section is "UNDERTALE Delicious Free Sample". * If one tries to check the official website's HTML, they will find this message by Toby Fox, which says: "What are you doing? Looking for secrets? Don't put your nose where it doesn't belong. Or you might learn something you DON'T like... Hee hee hee." * This page totally wasn't copied from the Undertale wikia. |-|Headcanon= Category:Canon